Who Saves The Hero
by violetkitty02
Summary: The war is over and Voldemort defeated but many have paid a heavy price especially the Boy Who Lived. Can Draco discover what has broken Harry in time to save him? HP/DM at first then HP/DM/OC. This is my first Drarry fic so read and review! Enjoy!
1. Empty Eyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I only own the plot line.**

**A/N: Okay so this is my first Harry/Draco story so I hope you enjoy it! There will be some threesome action later on but for now it's just the hot men… **

Chapter One: Empty Eyes

Draco Malfoy, despite many people's opinions, was very thankful for one Harry James Potter. After Harry had defeated Voldemort the summer after their sixth year, Draco was even happier. Really who would want to serve a psychopath? Draco didn't and now that his father was locked up in Azkaban, he and his mother could live freely. At the moment, Draco was on the train back to Hogwarts for his seventh year. His best friends Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were sitting with him discussing the upcoming year.

"So what do you think is going to happen this year?" Pansy asked.

"We'll probably be the outcasts and villains same as always," Blaise answered bitterly. His hand rose to trace the scar marring his handsome face. During the final battle, a Death Eater had given him a scar that ran from his right cheekbone to his chin.

"Maybe since we fought on their side, they'll be nicer," Pansy argued hopefully. Blaise snorted while Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really Pans, they've hated us for six years. What makes you think they'll stop now?" Blaise retorted. Pansy sighed and looked out the window.

"I know but…I don't want to fight anymore," she said dejectedly. Draco slid next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. Pansy's parents had been killed in the war for defying Voldemort. She buried her head in Draco's shoulder.

"The war affected us all, Pans, but some things don't change," Draco murmured as he rubbed her arm.

"Like the Golden Trio being loved and we being hated. Potter will most likely keep up this rivalry," Blaise said.

"Maybe if we're nice and don't start things, he'll leave us alone," Draco responded. Blaise shrugged and crossed his arms. They spent the rest of the trip in silence. When the train arrived, the group made their way to the castle and into the Entrance Hall. Draco and the others arrived at the Great Hall at the same time as the Golden Trio.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Shouldn't you all be in Azkaban?" Ron sneered. Blaise stepped forward to retaliate, but before he could, Harry pulled Ron back.

"Don't Ron. No more okay? Just let it go. They fought on the same side as we did so they have just as much right to be here as we do. Leave them alone. The fighting's over, so let's not continue it here," Harry said tiredly, "Come on guys." Ron nodded and he turned to go. As they made to leave, Harry's eyes met Draco's eyes. Malfoy gasped at the emptiness that seemed to reach all the way to Potter's soul. Harry turned and Malfoy found himself calling out.

"Hey Potter!" Harry faced him, "Are you okay?"

"Honestly Malfoy? No," he answered before following his friends into the Great Hall. The other three stood stunned before they were rushed inside. After taking their place at the Slytherin table, Pansy turned to Draco.

"What's wrong with Potter? He seemed so, so…"

"Blank, empty, dead," Blaise finished. Pansy and Draco nodded.

"I've never seen him look like that before," Draco said, "I wonder what happened."

"War does things to people. Death and destruction takes a toll after a while," Blaise answered. The others nodded before turning to watch the rest of the sorting.

xXx

Two weeks later, Draco was doing his after curfew rounds as Head Boy. He was on the seventh floor corridor when he heard a haunting melody being played. It was beautiful yet filled with a deep pain. Malfoy followed the sound until he stood in front of a door that he had never seen before. He slowly pushed the door open to reveal a large room of a dark wood. The room was bare except for a single grand piano at its center. Behind the piano sat Harry Potter, eyes closed as his fingers moved over the keys, pouring out his soul through the song. Tears streamed down his face. Draco was stunned by the powerful beauty that Harry displayed. Malfoy had never seen a more breathtaking sight than Potter at that piano. He felt his heart twist as years of rivalry and anger disappeared in a moment. He took a step towards the piano and Harry's eyes snapped open. The pain in them produced an ache in Draco. The melody slowly died away and Harry's hands drifted from the keys.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry's voice was laced with a resigned quality.

"I just heard the song and I…I didn't know you played," Draco stammered.

"There are a lot of things you don't know, Malfoy," Harry said looking at the keys. Before he could think, Draco walked to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder. He felt Potter stiffen but Draco didn't move.

"What happened to you, Harry?" Draco whispered.

"War happened. You were there," Harry said.

"That's true but something else happened."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know, but I do." Malfoy watched as tears filled Harry's eyes.

"I never wanted a war," he whispered, "All I wanted was my happily-ever-after." As Harry broke down, Draco wrapped him in his arms and let Harry cry into his chest. How long they remained that way Draco never knew, but he would have stayed forever if Harry had needed him. His feelings towards Harry had changed, but this wave of tenderness surprised him. After a while Harry pulled away and stood. Draco felt the loss automatically. Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he turned his back to Malfoy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- I have to go," Harry spoke suddenly, heading for the door. Before Draco could respond, he was gone. Malfoy sank down onto the piano bench replaying the events. _What could have broken Potter into so many pieces?_ he wondered. Still pondering this, he finished his rounds and returned to his private dorm. As he lay in bed, he thought on his feelings. Draco had known he was bisexual since fourth year and he had that fling with a Durmstrang boy, but Potter brought out stronger feelings in him. A protective side. He would find out what had hurt Potter and he'd make it better, Draco determined. He drifted off to sleep, Potter's haunting melody running through his head.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! R&R!!**


	2. Hopeful Melodies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I only own the plot line.**

**A/N: So so sorry this is so late! Hopefully I'll be able to get three out sooner! But school is starting back so it's up to you to review and make it a top priority! Okay so thanks to all who reviewed! Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Hopeful Melodies

The next day, Draco watched Potter closely. The raven head avoided his gaze in every class. Draco, however, would not be swayed from his goal of healing Potter. During dinner, Potter listlessly poked at his food before leaving the Great Hall. Draco followed soon after. He saw Potter sitting beneath a tree, staring out at the lake. At Draco's approach, he looked up and once again Draco saw emptiness in Potter's eyes. Harry sighed before turning away.

"What now, Malfoy?"

"May I join you?"

"I guess. I can't stop you." Draco rolled his eyes as he sat on the ground.

"About last night…"

"I don't want to talk about it."

'How long have you been able to play piano?" Harry heaved a sigh before looking at Draco.

"For about three years. A…friend taught me." He grew quiet and looked down.

"This friend…a Muggle?"

"No, she was a witch."

"Was?"

"She died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. So-"

"Look, last night was a mistake. No one was supposed to be there. I was relieving stress. So just drop it, okay?"

"What did you mean by your happily ever after?" Harry looked surprised that Draco had remembered his words.

"It was nothing. Just a stupid phrase."

"It seemed to mean something important to you. A phrase your friend said?"

"It…"

"Harry!" The boys looked up to see Ron and Hermione approaching. Pansy and Blaise were close behind as they had been looking for Draco. The two stood as the group approached. Hermione and Ron reached them first.

"Are you okay? Is Malfoy bothering you?" Hermione asked in concern while Ron glared at Malfoy.

"No it's fine, Mione. We were just talking," Harry replied. At that moment, Pansy and Blaise got there.

"What are you doing, Dray?" Blaise said looking between the two boys.

"Potter and I were talking. Putting the past behind us, I guess you could say."

"Harry?" Ron said questioningly.

"Yeah. The war is over and they did fight on our side after all, so why not? I get the feeling there's more to them than meets the eye," Harry said, a slight smile on his face. He gazed off across the lake as if remembering something. Draco thought him heartbreakingly beautiful with the sun setting on the lake and the wind rustling his hair. The wistfully desolate look on his face strengthened Draco's determination to help him.

"Another phrase your friend used to say?" Draco asked. Harry's head snapped around as he looked at him, shock on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"It just seemed like you were quoting someone." Draco shrugged. "I thought it might have been your friend."

"Yeah. She said that. I tend to quote her a lot." Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He gave her a slight smile before looking towards the castle. "We should get going. Curfew will start soon." He started towards the castle but Draco grabbed his hand to stop him. Everyone froze at the action. Draco felt a tingle run up his arm at the connection. However, the mixture of pain and panic on Harry's face caused him to release his hold.

"Sorry. I just- I mean-" he took a deep breath and stuck his hand out. "Friends?" The Golden Trio looked at him in surprise before Harry clasped his hand firmly and said "Friends." Draco smiled and Potter smiled slightly. And with that the six of them made their way back to the castle.

xXx

A month had passed since the friendship had formed. They had all grown closer and yet there were still shadows in Harry's eyes. No matter how hard Draco pushed, Harry never seemed to open up about what went wrong. It was another late night, and once again Draco was making his rounds. As he approached the seventh floor, he heard a lilting melody being played. He slowly made his way to the room. Upon opening the door, he saw Harry seated at the piano, a few tears dropping from his eyes as his fingers caressed the keys. His eyes locked with Draco's as he played the last few bars. He slowly took his hands from the keys.

"I'm not as good as she was but I love playing. It's a good way to express feelings, don't you think?" Harry said, a few more tears spilling down his cheeks. Draco made his way to piano and sat next to Harry.

"I'm glad she could give you such a gift. I regret not being able to hear her play. You'll just have to play for her."

"I don't know if I'm good enough to keep up her memory. Every day I forget little things, you know. I'm so scared that one day I'll wake up and won't be able to remember anything. What if I forget her? What if-" Draco placed a finger to Harry's lips as he was slowly becoming hysterical.

"You won't. It'll be fine. As long as you play, she'll always be right here," he said tapping right above Harry's heart. Silver eyes locked with tear-filled green. Draco found himself pulled into those eyes and unconsciously moved closer to Harry. He heard him gasp before his lips settled onto Harry's. Harry froze before sighing and pulling back. Draco's eyes fluttered open.

"Draco, I'm not…not ready…for any kind of relationship or anything right now. I'm…I'm sorry," Harry stammered out, looking away. Draco blushed and looked down.

"No that's okay. I just…you were crying…and I wanted to make it better…I'm the one who should be sorry."

"It's okay. I understand. It was nice…" Harry blushed and looked at the keys.

"Harry? Is it okay…if I…try to…win you?"

"What?"

"You know like…court you or something like that…help heal you. We wouldn't have to go on dates or anything, just hang out or something."

"I guess you could. I mean…I'm not sure if I like…guys…but I mean…" Harry took a deep breath, "Sure." Draco smiled slightly.

"I understand. Will you play us something, Harry?"

"Us?"

"I'm sure she's with you when you play, so us," Draco replied. Harry smiled slightly.

"Yeah. For you two," Harry answered as his fingers glided over the keys. A melody sounded through the room. It was the same tune Draco had heard earlier, yet it was slightly different. This time, Draco listened closely, it contained flashes of hope. Like the twinkling of the first stars in a dark night. Draco let that hope fill him and was glad that he could bring Harry some peace in his time of torment. They stayed there until both were being lulled to sleep by the soft music. So they left, silently agreeing to meet again. Draco made his way back to his rooms and quickly got into his bed. Thinking back over his time with Harry, he quickly drifted off to sleep, a small smile gracing his lips. Unbeknownst to him, Harry was sleeping peacefully for the first time in months all thanks to that strand of hope that had somehow weaved its way into his melody.

**A/N: Okay so this is the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! R&R! Thanks!**


	3. Guilt Ridden

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I only own the plot line.**

**A/N: So sorry that this took so long! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Guilt Ridden

"There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend," Draco mentioned casually as he and Harry walked behind their friends on the way to Potions a few weeks later.

"Really? Well, I'm sure we'll all be going together," Harry replied. They walked a few more steps before Draco spoke again.

"Actually…I was wondering…if maybe…you'd go with me. Just the two of us." Harry stared at him.

"Like a date?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Draco blushed.

"I haven't been on a date since-" Harry cut off abruptly, a haunted look crossing his features. He sighed. "Look, Dray, I appreciate the offer but I'm not sure that I'll be a good date." Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Just one date. I don't know what happened, but I'm sure she'd want you to continue to live your life," he said.

"You're right. Okay, then. You have yourself a date," Harry said with a slight smile. Draco grinned in return.

"Great. Then I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at say eleven? We could get lunch in the village."

"Sure. Now come on. You just got volunteered as my Potions partner." They quickly entered the classroom.

xXx

"Only Longbottom could be so destructively idiotic," Draco snarled as they made their way to lunch. Pansy snickered.

"It wasn't that bad, Dray," Blaise said laughingly.

"He blew up my cauldron! The potion was perfect until he set up a chain reaction and destroyed half the Potions lab!" Draco ranted. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"He did apologize," Harry responded. The blond sighed.

"Yes, well, it was a perfect potion," he muttered.

"Of course it was," Hermione said consolingly. The six entered the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table. They traded house tables every day. At first, the rest of their respective tables were wary of them but after a few well placed hexes and threats, everyone accepted the changes. They settled down with Draco, Harry, and Ron on one side and Blaise, Hermione, and Pansy on the other side. They filled their plates and after a few minutes of eating conversation resumed.

"So what do you guys want to do on the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?" Hermione asked.

"I want to go to Honeydukes," Ron said.

"I need to get some new robes," Pansy answered.

"Well actually guys, Harry and I are going on a date," Draco said while Harry blushed. Everyone stared at the two in shock.

"Really? Didn't see that one coming," Blaise muttered.

"Harry? Mate, when did you become gay?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry's blush deepened.

"I never really…I mean I…I'm just moving on. I know there's no replacing her and well…I like Draco," he replied. Draco grinned at this.

"But Harry, are you sure that you're ready? I mean it wasn't that long ago and…" Hermione started.

"I know 'Mione, but she'd want this and well…It still hurts but I need to…get out and live life." Harry gave her a pleading look. She nodded slowly and turned back to her lunch.

"Well I'm okay with it. But Malfoy you hurt him, and I'll rearrange your face. Understand?" Ron said slinging an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Yeah Weasley, I got it. Don't worry."

"That's great guys. Draco's liked you for a long time," Pansy said with a grin.

"PANSY!" Draco shouted.

"What? It's true. All you could talk about was that Potter kid. I'm not stupid."

"So who's this she you guys keep talking about?" Blaise asked. The three Gryffindors went silent. Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry who merely stared down at his food.

"Okay. Never mind then. So have you guys finished the Transfiguration essay yet?" Blaise said. Hermione immediately launched into a discussion on her essay. Pansy and Ron soon joined in. Sensing Harry's uneasiness, Draco rested a hand on his knee. Harry stiffened before relaxing and giving Draco a thankful smile. Conversation flowed around them as they returned to their food. Soon it was time for classes again. They went their separate ways, Ron and Harry to Divination, Hermione and Draco to Ancient Runes, and Blaise and Pansy had a free period. Once in the Slytherin common room, Pansy took the couch while Blaise sat in an armchair across from her.

"So what do you think all that was about at lunch?" Pansy asked.

"I have no idea," Blaise responded, "Want to find out?"

"But of course, my dear Slytherin," she smirked.

"So we investigate any girls who might have been close to Harry. We'll try to get more clues and see what we can do."

"Brilliant plan."

xXx

Soon the time came for the Hogsmeade weekend. Pansy went to Draco's room to check on him.

"Hey Dray, you ready?" she called as she opened the door. The sight that greeted her was one that evoked humor and pity within her. Draco stood in the center of his room pulling at his hair with his clothes strewn about the room. He looked up when she entered.

"Pansy, thank God. I have no idea what to wear, and it's our first date, so I have to make a good impression, but he's seen me in everything, so I don't know what to do and-"

"Draco! Calm down! It's not that bad. Potter is pretty oblivious to clothes so he won't notice if you've worn it before. Here wear your black slacks that cling to your ass rather nicely and the blue sweater that brings out the hints of blue in your eyes. Throw on your black shoes, do your hair and you'll look great! There, problem solved." Draco took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"Thanks, Pansy." He quickly changed and rushed to the bathroom to fix his hair. He threw her one last smile before flinging on his black cloak and rushing out the door. He ran quickly through the halls before stopping at the corner before the Entrance Hall. He smoothed down his hair and calmly walked into the Hall. Harry stood there waiting dressed in tight dark blue jeans, an emerald green sweater, and black converses. He smiled when he saw Draco approaching.

"Hello," he said once Draco had reached him.

"Hi. You look great," Draco said.

"You too. So we ready?"

"Yes. Let's go. I figured we'd stop by the Three Broomsticks for a bite and then shop some. Is that okay with you?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Harry replied as they made their way out the doors. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks where Draco got them a table while Harry went to get drinks.

"So what looks good?" Harry asked as he set the drinks down, sitting himself down across from the blonde. Draco looked up from the menu and smiled.

"Pretty much everything, actually," he replied. After placing the orders, they sat in comfortable silence.

"Thanks for agreeing to this," Draco said finally breaking the easy quiet.

"You're welcome. I wasn't sure at first but…if I did start dating again, then I figured it should be with someone I could trust. It doesn't hurt that you're the prettiest boy I've ever seen," Harry said with a small smile. Draco beamed back at him. The food arrived, and they dug in.

xXx

Meanwhile, Pansy, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise were strolling down the street. Pansy and Blaise had decided to do some digging about the mystery girl.

"So what was that about the other day?" Pansy asked. She saw Hermione and Ron exchange a quick glance before looking at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said.

"Oh come off it. Harry was clearly torn up about going out on the date. So who's he getting over?" Blaise said bluntly.

"That's Harry's story. If he wants you to know then he'll tell you. We can't say anything else. Sorry," Ron answered cutting off Hermione's next denial.

"It was that bad then? What happened? She betrayed him or something?" Pansy whispered.

"Or something," Hermione said quietly. "So where do you guys want to go first?" she asked quickening her pace. The others rushed to catch up as she swept up the road.

xXx

By this time, Harry and Draco had moved on to Honeydukes where Harry was buying enough chocolate for an army.

"So the Savior has a sweet tooth I take it?" Draco drawled. Harry blushed slightly.

"Well, it's amazing okay. Leave me alone."

"It's okay. I rather like sweets myself. I, however, don't over indulge like some I could mention." Harry stuck his tongue out at him and went to pay for the chocolates. After leaving, they shopped for a while longer before grabbing a late dinner. Once done, they headed for the castle. They walked in silence until they reached where they would have to part for their separate dorms.

"I had a great time, Dray. I really appreciate this," Harry said. Draco stared into the viridian eyes and blushed at the emotion he saw swirling in them.

"It was fun," he whispered, "Harry, can I kiss you?" Those green eyes widened in shock. Thoughts passed quickly through them before Harry's expression became determined. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes." Draco swore his heart stopped in that instant but he didn't think much of it as he was quickly leaning closer to Harry until their lips met in a tender kiss. Harry sighed and his lips parted gently. Draco took advantage and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. They kissed gently for what felt like an eternity before Harry pulled back. Draco's eyes fluttered open, unsure of when they had closed.

"Good night, Draco," Harry whispered before disappearing into the dark. Draco stared after him for a while before a silly grin spread across his face. He floated back to his dorm and got ready for bed. He slipped between his silk sheets and drifted off to sleep still smiling.

xXx

His date, however, was not so content. Harry sat on his bed, tears streaming down his face as silent sobs wracked his body. His arms wrapped around his knees, he tried to muffle his cries. He wasn't quiet enough as soon his curtains were pulled back. Ron stood there, an understanding expression on his face. He sat next to Harry and pulled him into his arms. Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder as tears continued to pour down his face. How long they sat like that was unnoticed by either boy. Harry soon cried himself to sleep. Ron gently laid him down and covered him with blankets before going to bed himself. Ron lay awake a little longer before deciding to discuss it with Hermione in the morning and went to sleep.

**A/N: Well there you have it! Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope you enjoyed it! Review! Thanks!**


	4. Avoiding the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter. I only own the plot line.**

A/N: Wow…okay so this took way longer than I expected it to. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! They meant so much to me! This chapter is probably just going to raise more questions but oh well. Hope you enjoy!

**Last Time (Since I don't even remember):** His date, however, was not so content. Harry sat on his bed, tears streaming down his face as silent sobs wracked his body. His arms wrapped around his knees, he tried to muffle his cries. He wasn't quiet enough as soon his curtains were pulled back. Ron stood there, an understanding expression on his face. He sat next to Harry and pulled him into his arms. Harry rested his head on Ron's shoulder as tears continued to pour down his face. How long they sat like that was unnoticed by either boy. Harry soon cried himself to sleep. Ron gently laid him down and covered him with blankets before going to bed himself. Ron lay awake a little longer before deciding to discuss it with Hermione in the morning and went to sleep.

Chapter Four: Avoiding the Truth

The next morning, Ron woke before Harry. He knew Harry would sleep in since it was Sunday. He quickly got dressed and went downstairs to talk to Hermione. When he got to the Common Room, she was already there, reading curled up in an armchair by the fire.

"Morning, Mione," Ron greeted, flopping down on the couch next to her.

"Good morning, Ron. Harry's sleeping in I take it?" she replied.

"Of course. Mostly because he wore himself out crying last night." Hermione looked up sharply at that.

"He was crying? Did something happen with Draco last night?"

"No…I think he feels…guilty," Ron answered.

"Because of her? He deserves to be happy after everything. I know she would want him to be happy."

"Yeah, but he still feels guilty about being happy when he 'caused her death.'"

Hermione sighed. "I wish she were here to talk some sense into him. She always was the only one he'd listen to with things like this."

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah. She was his rock."

"We'll talk to him when he gets up for lunch." They sat there working on homework until Harry came down the stairs.

"Hey guys. Ready for lunch?" Harry asked, approaching them.

"Yeah…You okay mate?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and looked down. Hermione and Ron exchanged an understanding glance.

"Did you have a good time on your date?" Hermione asked gently.

"It was a great first date. Draco was really sweet, but…" His bottom lip trembled. "But it just made me remember, you know? The first date. The awkward first kiss. I don't think…I can't…it's best if we don't go out again," he finally finished.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure if you gave Draco another chance…" Hermione began.

"It's not Draco, Mione. It's me. Something in me…broke, and I'm not sure if I can fix it."

"Let's just go get lunch, and then we'll drown ourselves in homework. How about that?" Hermione said brightly.

"Only you would want to cure heartache with homework," Ron groaned. Harry chuckled slightly when Hermione glared at Ron. "Fine, fine. Let's just go. I'm starving." The trio headed out and quickly made their way to the Great Hall. As they sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, Harry cast a quick glance at the Slytherin table across the hall. Silver eyes locked with his as Draco smiled brightly at him. Harry summoned a half smile in response before quickly looking back at the table.

At the Slytherin table, Draco sat confused at Harry's reaction. Pansy leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Harry looks like he barely slept at all last night. What were you two doing?" she said smirking.

"We didn't do anything. I mean I kissed him good night, but that was in plenty of time for him to get some sleep. I wonder what happened."

"Don't know. But we'll have time to talk to them after lunch. I'm sure they're just going to be doing homework if Hermione has her way."

"You're right. We'll meet up with them later then." The rest of lunch passed uneventfully and soon the Golden Trio made their way from the Great Hall. They were soon joined by Draco, Pansy, and Blaise.

"Hey guys. Study time?" Blaise asked.

"Unfortunately. We're on our way to the library," Ron replied. Blaise and Draco snickered when Hermione smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"Studying is very important, Ronald! And you're behind on your homework anyway." Ron grumbled and rubbed his head, while Hermione reprimanded him. The group made their way to the library and found a large table in the back. Draco made to sit next to Harry but Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. A flash of hurt went through Draco, but he brushed it off and sat next to Blaise across from Harry. They worked quietly for an hour before Draco finally caught Harry's eye. The raven haired boy automatically looked away and refused to meet the blonde's eyes. Draco was confused and slightly hurt at the rebuff. He determined to catch Harry alone and talk to him. However, this proved difficult over the next few days as it seemed Harry was avoiding him. He decided to enlist Hermione's help. Luckily, they were the only ones of their group in Ancient Runes.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a sec?" Draco asked, sitting next to her in the few minutes before class started.

'Sure, Draco. What is it?"

"It's about Harry. He seems to be avoiding me, and I can't figure out why."

"Oh. I think I know why, but you'll have to talk to Harry. I can help you get him alone though."

"That's great. How?"

"Go to the seventh floor at midnight and go through the door. I'll make sure he's there."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome. Just…be gentle with him, alright."

"I promise."

xXx

Hermione paced in front of the fire, thinking of how to get Harry to the Room of Requirement. She decided to just tell him. She walked over to the armchair he was currently occupying.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." He looked up at her and smiled.

"What's up?"

"You're being cowardly, Harry. And that's not like you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You've been avoiding Draco for a week. You need to talk to him."

"I know," Harry sighed, "It's just…I don't know what to say. He's going to want to know the truth, and I don't know if I have the strength to tell him."

"Well, Ron and I can be there when you tell him, if you want."

"Really? That might be easier."

"Draco should bring Pansy and Blaise too. That way you can just let everyone know all at once."

"Yeah. I guess we should arrange a meeting."

"I already did. It's tonight in the Room of Requirement."

"Hermione!"

"You needed to talk to him anyway, and he asked for my help."

"Really?"

"Yes. He really likes you, Harry. Maybe once you get the truth out in the open, you can start over."

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Well, I'll go owl him to bring along Pansy and Blaise." Hermione rushed up stairs, leaving Harry in thought.

xXx

When midnight arrived, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise made their way to the seventh floor corridor. Upon opening the door, they saw a room done in calm blues. There were two sofas facing each other. On one sat the Golden Trio. The others quickly joined them and settled down on the other couch. Draco's eyes immediately went to Harry. He noticed the boy seemed tired. Hermione cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"We asked you guys to come here today so that Harry could answer your questions and explain exactly what happened, so that you all would understand his recent behavior," Hermione started, "Harry? Start when you feel ready."

Harry took a deep breath and locked eyes with Draco. "Remember that night when you first found me playing the piano? I told you that I wanted my 'happily-ever-after,' and later told you about a friend of mine that had died in the war. Well, I slightly lied to you. She wasn't just my friend. Violet was my world. She was my girlfriend, and I killed her."

**A/N: WHEW! Finally done! Sorry that took so long but the next chapter should be out sooner! Reviews help inspire me! **


	5. Memories

**A/N: My goodness it's been two years! I am so so sorry that it has taken me this long to write another chapter. I will do better I promise. Hope you are still reading this! Enjoy!**

**Recap:** When midnight arrived, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise made their way to the seventh floor corridor. Upon opening the door, they saw a room done in calm blues. There were two sofas facing each other. On one sat the Golden Trio. The others quickly joined them and settled down on the other couch. Draco's eyes immediately went to Harry. He noticed the boy seemed tired. Hermione cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention.

"We asked you guys to come here today so that Harry could answer your questions and explain exactly what happened, so that you all would understand his recent behavior," Hermione started, "Harry? Start when you feel ready."

Harry took a deep breath and locked eyes with Draco. "Remember that night when you first found me playing the piano? I told you that I wanted my 'happily-ever-after,' and later told you about a friend of mine that had died in the war. Well, I slightly lied to you. She wasn't just my friend. Violet was my world. She was my girlfriend, and I killed her."

Chapter Five: Memories

The three Slytherins froze in shock at Harry's words. Hesitantly, Draco broke the silence.

"What do you mean killed her, Harry?"

"I mean, I killed her. If it weren't for me she wouldn't be dead."

"Harry, that's not true! And she wouldn't blame you," Hermione interrupted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It is true! If she hadn't been coming to see me that day...I knew it was too dangerous for us to be together, but I didn't care. I figured this whole thing would turn out like some fairytale. The ones where the hero defeats the evil and lives happily ever after with his princess. And because of that I was stupid and didn't take precautions. Her death was my fault. I failed her." Harry stopped as his voice cracked. Looking at the Slytherins, he sighed and stood. The Room, sensing his need, turned the couches so that they faced the back wall where a movie screen appeared.

"I think to truly understand you have to see everything. And it's easier than having to talk about it too," Harry said, turning towards the Pensieve that appeared next to him. He extracted the necessary memories before tapping the Pensieve to start the viewing. He sank back onto the sofa next to Hermione, smiling slightly when she squeezed his hand as the memories started to play.

_August 6, 1985_

_A little boy with messy black hair sat under a large oak tree in the park crying softly. His over sized t-shirt was dirty and torn in some places from where his older cousin had thought it fun to grab him and throw him to the ground. All the little boy had wanted was to know if he could play. A quick slap across the face and a push to the ground had answered the question. The raven haired boy had retreated to the safety of the oak tree on the edge of the park. He had been sitting there for about twenty minutes when he heard the soft pattering of feet approaching him. He quickly looked up, wide green eyes locking on the figure of a girl in front of him. Scrubbing the tears from his cheeks, he quickly stood. The little girl was wearing light purple overalls over a white shirt with flowers on the sleeves and white tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled into two black pigtails and her big brown eyes met his with curiosity. Her brown skin seemed to glow in the sunlight as she stepped closer. She reached out a hand towards the little boys face, and he instantly flinched backwards._

"_Hold still," she commanded. He froze, watching as her hand drew closer and gently touched his bruised cheek. A cross expression settled on her face. She took his hand and led him towards the water fountain. She pulled out a handkerchief from her little pocket and started washing his face. He stood and stared in awe as she carefully washed the dirt and tears from his face. When she was finished, she handed him the handkerchief and told him to keep it. He nodded and shoved it into his pocket. When she turned to go, he panicked and cried out._

"_Wait! When will I see you again?"_

"_I'll be back tomorrow. Can you come then?" He nodded enthusiastically._

"_My-my name is Harry. What's yours?"At this, she smiled, and Harry felt his little heart clench at its beauty._

"_Violet. My name is Violet. See you tomorrow, Harry!" She waved and ran off. Harry watched her until she disappeared before skipping all the way home._

The memory faded, and the screen turned black.

"That was the first time we met. We played in the park every day until I went to Hogwarts. It was so hard leaving her, but we wrote all the time, so things were easier," Harry whispered in the silence that followed the memory.

"I thought you said that she was a witch. Did she not come to Hogwarts?" Draco asked.

"Violet was a very special case as I soon learned. Due to special circumstances, Violet's brain developed faster than normal so she was able to start school sooner. Dumbledore, who adopted her, had her homeschooled near me in Surrey. I think he wanted us to become friends." Harry smiled wistfully. He turned back to the Pensieve and tapped it again.

"This next one is the summer after my first year at Hogwarts. I think things had started to change for us, mostly because of puberty I guess, but I had changed after the events and learning exactly who I was in the Wizarding World. I was a little angry that she had known the whole time." Silence descended once more as the next memory started on the screen.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it's so short but that's where I wanted to end it. I want to get your feedback on the memories. The next chapter is mostly gonna be a series of memories since I figured that would be the easiest way to show their relationship. Please review!**


	6. Learning of Love

**A/N: It has been far too long since my last update! But at least it wasn't 2 years. This chapter is dedicated to ****Bouncerok who inspired me to keep going with this story. Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Learning of Love

_July 1, 1992_

_Finally free of the house, Harry ran to the park. Once there, he skidded to a stop in front of the large oak that had become their tree. A few moments later, he heard the sounds of rapid footsteps approaching._

"_Harry!" He whirled around just in time to see a blur of brown before Violet crashed into him. He grunted, staggering to stay upright. A grin lit up his face as he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her into a large hug. _

"_It's so good to see you! I missed you terribly. Tell me everything," Violet said. Pulling away, she sat under the tree and patted the ground beside her. Still grinning, Harry flopped on the ground next to her, his head in her lap. _

"_It was great, Vi. A whole year away from the Dursley's. I loved Hogwarts and magic and everything else. It was wonderful, Vi. I just wish you could have seen it."_

"_I have seen it. Hogwarts is the most majestic thing I've ever seen. You can practically feel the magic it exudes," she replied, her hand smoothing his tumultuous locks. A frown marred Harry's face._

"_You have? How? I thought only witches and wizards could see Hogwarts."_

"_Of course I have, silly. I am a witch after all."_

"_What? But then why didn't you come with me to Hogwarts?"_

"_Because I already finished my schooling. When a Death Eater killed my parents, there was a magical backlash. It increased my intelligence levels tremendously. Dumbledore had me homeschooled here in Surrey."_

"_So you knew this whole time exactly who I was? About what really happened to my parents? That some crazy man tried to kill me?! That I'm so famous that everyone in the Wizarding World knew who I was before I did?!" Harry felt his temper rise as he swiftly stood and glared down at Violet. A worried look crossed Violet's face as she stood to face Harry. _

"_Yes, I knew. I'm sorry for not saying something sooner, but Professor Dumbledore made me swear not to say anything."_

"_How could you not say anything?! I thought we swore to tell each other everything? I walked into a world I knew nothing about and was ambushed! My whole life the Dursley's lied to me and you knew the truth the whole time. Vi, I trusted you of all people to tell me the truth," Harry finished slumping back to the ground._

_Violet sighed as she slowly sank down next to him. _

"_I'm truly sorry Harry," she said, gently taking his hand, "I made a promise not to tell you, but I insisted on meeting you. You're my best friend in the whole world, Harry, and I hope that you can forgive me. Dumbledore said that he wanted you to have a normal childhood. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't." Harry stared down at their entwined hands before sighing. _

"_I understand. Professor Dumbledore likes riddles and secrets. But do you swear that's the only secret you kept from me?"_

"_I swear. Now tell me more about Hogwarts and your new friends. I'm sure your year was wonderful," she said with a slight smile. Squeezing her hand, Harry smiled back._

"_Well," he said, settling his back against the tree, "I got sorted into Gryffindor house and met my two best friends, Ron and Hermoine."_

Once again, the screen faded to black as the memory ended. Draco looked over at Harry, and could barely make out the sheen of tears on his face. His heart ached for the pain his lion felt at reliving the memories, but he knew the worst was to come. He turned back to the screen as a new memory surfaced.

_December 23, 1993_

"_Happy Christmas everybody!" Violet said as she stomped the snow off her boots before entering the Burrow. Greetings were shouted from various parts of the house by different members. The loudest and most enthusiastic greeting came from the raven haired boy bounding down the stairs. Upon reaching the small black girl, he swung her in his arms and spun her around. Laughter filled the air before she demanded to be put down. Breathlessly, he set her on her feet, a wide grin dominating his face. _

"_Hi, Vi! I'm so glad that you could make it. Let me introduce you. This is Ron Weasley. And this is Hermione Granger. They're both in Gryffindor with me."_

"_So these are the two who keep you out of trouble or help get out of it I guess I should say," she said smiling at the trio. "It's nice to meet both of you. I've heard a lot about you all.'_

"_We've heard a lot about you too. It's nice to finally meet the girl Harry won't shut up about," Ron said nudging a blushing Harry. Shoving Ron back, Harry took Violet by the arm and led her to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A beaming Mrs. Weasley swept Violet into a large hug before hustling her to join the rest of the family at the kitchen table. After another round of introductions, they all sat down to a hearty dinner. _

_Later that night, when everyone had gone to sleep, Harry snuck out of Ron's room. He slowly crept into the den, eyes adjusting to the dark. _

"_Vi," he whispered as he crept closer to the couch. He let out a small eep as he was jerked backwards onto the couch. A small hand clamped itself over his mouth._

"_Sshh," Violet said, giggling as she removed her hand. "We don't want anyone to hear us. Now, tell me what's wrong. In your last letter you seemed upset. I've heard some of Sirius Black but not much." Harry sighed and let his head fall onto her lap. Quietly, he began his story. They talked long into the night before a large yawn cut off Harry's next sentence. _

"_To bed then I guess. We've stayed up much too late," Violet said as they stood and made their way to the stairs. At the foot, Harry grabbed her arm. A confused expression crossing her face, Violet turned to him. Harry paused for a second, biting his lip, before taking a deep breath and leaning in quickly. A hesitant brush of lips before he gathered his nerve and firmly planted his lips on hers. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Harry pulled back, a blush coloring his face. Violet looked down, a small smile crossing her lips before looking back at Harry. He shuffled his feet a little before glancing up._

"_Mistletoe," he murmured. A smile lit up her face as she took his hand. Once they reached Ginny's room, she kissed his cheek, murmured good night, and slipped inside. Harry stumbled the rest of the way up the stairs and climbed into bed with a smile on his face._

The scene faded to black again. Harry wiped a stray tear as he turned to face the Silver Trio.

"A few days later, I finally worked up the nerve to ask her to be my girlfriend, and we dated until she died three years later. This last memory is when she...when I found..." Harry stuttered to a stop. Hermione placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We understand, Harry. We'll just watch. You don't have to explain," Draco said, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded and tapped the Pensieve a final time. The screen swirled as the final memory began.

**A/N: Finally finished! I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will have the last memory and then I'll have a poll about a very important question! Review please!**


End file.
